Real Live Animation
by iamlordmoldyshorts
Summary: Rose just wanted to go on a vacation.  The Doctor decides to take her to a strange planet called Animatia where they end up saving an alien race from an evil overlord called The Claw.


**So, here's the deal. I got bored while I was watching Star Trek (2009) and had the inspiration to write this. Doctor Who is my current obsession and I really wanted to play around in that universe...but honestly, how do you touch on something that you're obsessed with? I didn't want to create an entire new episode (or another alien race for that matter) because I feel nothing can really compare to an actual show.**

**That said, I took an existing alien and inserted it into my story to get my way, per se.**

**Here it is, the second Doctor Who/Toy Story crossover. xD It **IS** a crack fic. ** PLEASE** keep that in mind and don't take it too seriously. Hell, I didn't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was really all Rose's fault. She simply <em>had<em> to say that she wanted a vacation from saving alien races she had never heard of.

Due to this, the Doctor had decided to take her to a simple minded planet. It was a planet that every human knew of, but really, none knew of its actual existence. The small planet of Animatia resided in the Pixar quadrant of the Animatoria realm. The residents of this planet were universally recognized movie and television stars. Every single animated character resided here and the planet very rarely had visitors. That is to say, until Rose wanted a vacation.

Touching down on the planet was easy. Navigating the separate sets of animation was slightly more difficult. Getting used to the rounded corners however, that was a bit tougher.

Rose and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and into traffic. Well, it wasn't really traffic. It was actually Australia where Finding Nemo had been filmed. In that sense, it was fake traffic.

"Doctor...where are we?"

As the Doctor explained everything I have just said forthwith, Rose looked around and spotted the animated version of the Sydney Opera House. Looking around in awe, she queried, "Right. Where did we mean to end up?"

The Doctor went on to explain that he had intended to take her to an arcade...but that this would do as well.

Rose would have nodded and accepted this, if not for the fact that her understanding would completely derail my story and thereby give me nothing to write further about. Knowing this, she responded, "What kind of arcade?"

The Doctor sighed and told her to get back into the Tardis. He flicked a few switches, they jostled around a bit, and then they parked.

"Voila! Shall we vacate the premises?"

They opened the door and peered out into a...well...a waterfall. The Doctor scratched his head.

"No...no, that's not quite right. How'd we end up at Paradise Falls?" Squinting his eyes, he gazed over the horizon. "Look! You can see a house up top," he exclaimed as he ran back to the control panel of the Tardis, "but that's not what we're looking for. Door please."

Rose shut the door and hurried back to the center of the Tardis as well. "Once more, Doctor?"

After some more jostling (after all, what kind of trip would it be without a jolt here and a knock there) they parked again.

This time when they opened the door they were where they were intended to be.

"Brilliant! Rose, welcome to Pizza Planet."

They stepped out of the Tardis, crossed the street, and entered the arcade.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long at all before he heard the all too common, "Doctor!" being screamed from across the room.<p>

Rolling his eyes, he ran to Rose's side.

"Doctor, we have to save them!" and she pointed into a plexi-glass cage. Contained within said plexi-glass cage was an entire race of young green aliens with three eyes apiece. As one, they all blinked and stared at the Doctor.

"They told me that they were under the control of their Lord and Master the evil Claw!" We have to save them. We simply _have_ to!"

Accepting that Rose wouldn't back down from this matter, the Doctor sighed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to open the plexi-glass. It was then that he reached the sad conclusion that his sonic screwdriver wouldn't work on animated plexi-glass...naturally. Instead, he was forced to reach into his pocket and pull out a handful of quarters. Looking down, he counted just shy of three dollars.

He plonked the handful of quarters in her hand, stated, "have at it," and walked away.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later...<p>

"Rose, Pizza Planet is closing. We have to go." He walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him. She had tears streaming down her face. "Doctor, I couldn't save them."

He looked into the plexi-glass rocketship and saw a spattering of aliens still left. He then looked down on the ground and noticed a garbage bag full of the squeaky green creatures.

"At least you liberated as many as you could, given the short amount of time you had. I'm very proud of you, Miss Rose Tyler."

Still sniffling, she reached down, picked up the trash bag, and started heading for the door.

As she got outside, she bent down and opened the bag. "Go on, little ones. Be free."

Instead of leaving, however, they turned to look at her and as one stated, "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful."

At this, the Doctor gripped his hair and mumbled under his breath, "I knew this was going to happen! We are _not_ letting them near the Tardis. Come on, Rose! You've freed them. Now let them be free." The Doctor grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her back to the ship. Yanking her arm free, she stopped and looked back at the freed aliens who were left staring after her.

With a small smile and a wave, she turned back to the Tardis, reaching into her pocket to assure herself that her favorite alien was still with her. She winked at Esteban and followed the Doctor back to the Tardis.

As they drifted off through time and space, into the perpetual sunset planet of Sunset, she smiled.

_Yet another race saved, _she thought to herself contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what'dya think? xD I really have nothing else to say...<strong>

**~Moldy**


End file.
